Chase Cameron
This roleplay character belongs to Mel and can be found here. : :: "How slow do you think we really are?" '' '' ::: ― Chase to Bella. 'Chase Cameron '''is a Quileute shape-shifter, who phases fourth after Paul Lahote, and before Embry Call . She is Third-in-Command of the Black pack and is one of the few who has yet to imprint. She is the younger sister of Jared Cameron and is the great-granddaughter of Lorraine Huautah who is the cousin to Ephraim Black . She a distant relative of the Blacks and the Littleseas. She is portrayed by Shay Mitchell in the movie adaptations. Biography Early Life Chase was born in 1992 in La Push, Washington, two years after her brother, Jared. Being born on Valentine's Day, she was considered the greatest gift her mother had ever received, considering how hard it had been to be able to bare another child, after their oldest. Growing up, Chase was always given anything she wanted, as long as it was affordable. Since she was the only daughter in the Cameron family, Chase was to be the opposite of her brother. Girly, and feminine. But to her mother's dismay, she turned out completely opposite of the path she was to follow. Chase ended up being a tomboy, always found wrestling around with her older brother, and taking her hand in every sport her school would allow her to be in. Whilst she was known as the tough tomboy, Chase had always been a bit of a free-spirit. She was just as loud and unique as her brother was, people sometimes saying that she was just down right annoying. Never letting peoples opinions get inside her head, Chase continued being as flamboyant as ever. When Chase entered high school, she found herself emerged in all different extra-curricular activities. Joining her high school's softball and soccer team, Chase barely had time to see her brother change right before her eyes. Of course, the two still talked, the causal 'Hi's when seeing each other in the hallways at school and the 'Bye's whenever one was leaving the house. The two's relationship seemed to disintegrate, once her brother phased and started hanging out with, their neighbor, Sam Uley. At the age of 17, Chase entered her junior year of high school, with so many things she had planned on accomplishing. One night after coming home passt curfew, Chase found herself in a screaming match with her brother Jared. Her anger, boiling up inside her, caused the young teen to walk out of her house with the slam of her front door. She stood in the middle of the forest, her body shaking from anger, unable to contain her thoughts, Chase found herself down on the ground, her body shaking, and was soon on all fours. Panicking Chase, disappeared off into the forest, staying until the next morning. Early the next morning, Chase was found by her older brother, of course, him coming to save to day like he always did for her. Explaining things, Jared helped his sister through the rough beginning she had. As a consequence, Chase was able to resume her human form in a matter of days. Soon after phasing, Chase ends up joining Sam Uley's pack, being the fourth in line to phase. ''New Moon :: " I'm guessing Jacob couldn't keep his big mouth shut?" :::: ― Chase on Jacob, telling Bella. Chase makes her first appearance in New Moon, appearing to be seen on top of a cliff with the rest of the pack, cliff diving, being watching by Bella Swan and Jacob Black. She is one of the last ones to be seen by Bella Swan, while hunting Laurent. Her not being one of the fastest in the pack, she trails behind the rest of the guys. She is seen at Emily Young's house, helping her prep the food for the guys returning. Turning around, she finds her brother, Embry, and Bella Swan, standing in the kitchen, due to her finding out about their secret. Upon seeing Bella Swan, there is immediate tension, due to the fact that Chase doesn't approve of the way she tugs Jacob around like a lost puppy, her being fairly protective over him. After finding out about Victoria's goal, she works together with the rest of the pack, due to Sam's alpha command, to protect Bella and her father, until the Cullens unexpectedly returned, limiting their protection extent back home, to La Push. ''Eclipse'' :: " Why should I put my life on the line for her? Why should any of us? What has she done for us? She's going to get us all killed. ''" :::: ― Chase on Bella Swan. Chase is present again in ''Eclipse, at a council meeting with Quileute elders. She is seen standing beside her brother and his girlfriend, Kim, who is also present. After Bella's house was visted by a stray nomadic vampire, Chase finds herself having to aid alongside the Cullens, to protect Bella and her dad, Charlie, in search of the stray vampire. Later, Chase reluctantly takes part in the fight against Victoria's newborn army, fighting alonside her pack and the Cullens. While scannig the area for any other newborns in sight, Chase ends up injured trying to save Jacob Black from a newborn vampire. The newborn mangled all the bones on the right side of her body, before being destroyed by Sam. Carlisle patches up a wounded Chase, and soon afterwards a worried Jared visits her. Later on, Chase is awoken in her room by a grateful Jacob Black, to which Chase reminds him that she will always be there for him whenever he needed her. ''Breaking Dawn'' :: "Please come home. I will get down on my knees and beg you if I have to. You're my baby sister and I want you home safely. Please Chasey. ''" :::: ― Jared to Chase on being in Jacob's pack. In ''Breaking Dawn, Chase is present again, now being a new member of Jacob Black's pack, along with Leah and Seth, as his third-in-command. After joining, Chase and the rest of the pack are visited by her older brother, Jared. Jared is sent to try and persuade the four of them back into Sam's pack after they broke away to protect a pregnant Bella from them. None of them cooperating with him, Jared leaves but not before getting down on his knees to beg his baby sister to come back home. Unsuccessful, with persuading her, Jared gives up and leaves the renegade wolves at the Cullens. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, she appears sitting with the wolves that haven't yet imprinted, and conversing with Leah. She is also present, just like the rest of them, when Jacob refuses to continue following Sam. Later on, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul, confront the Black pack where Chase has to inform them that Jacob would kill Renesmee, but soon her attempt to trick the four of them goes wrong when Collin and Brady howls. Jacob figuring that Jared had taken his place as the Beta in Sam's pack, has Chase tell the lie since it is in fact, her older brother. After another confrotation with Sam's pack, Chase is seen defending the Cullens after finding out that Jacob has imprinted on Bella's daughter, Renesmee Cullen. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Chase and her fellow pack mates stand beside the Cullens to protect them. During the trail with the Volturi, Chase is seen in Alice's vision, defending her older brother from getting crushed by a Volturi guard, and falling into the pit created by Benjamin, puling the guard member down with her. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen and Chase is still standing beside her pack. She remains faithful to both packs, but has found her place in Jacob's pack, once she broke away to help him protect Bella. Physical Appearance Chase as a human is described as beautiful "for a tomboy". She has clear copper skin and dark brown eyes, and is around 5'6" tall. She is the only one out of the pack that still wears her hair long, not really phased by the idea of having longer fur, considering that it helps distinguish her from the rest of her pack mates. Wolf Form As a wolf, Jacob describes her as "scraggly with multi-colored fur". She is the smallest next to Leah, because of the fact that she is female. However, because of her longer fur due to her long hair, her fur is very ragged which helps her stand out in her pack. Personality and Traits Chase is an all-round free-spirit that walks to the beat of her own drum. She usually has a tendency to say or do as she pleases, but does take the repercussions that come with what she does. She is also very bold and martyring, which is one of the lesser qualities that she dislikes about herself. Also, she can be very implusive when making decisions and doesn't always think before she acts. However, she is very loyal to her friends and family, no matter what the circumstances may be between the two. She also implies that she would like quit phasing at one point in her life, hopefully able to settle down and start a family of her own. Relationships Chase is the younger sister of Jared Cameron. She is the distant cousin to Jacob Black and Collin Littlesea, and is the great-great-great granddaughter of Jacob Black Sr. and Alice Fox. Jared Cameron Main article: Jared Cameron "I was tired of Jared treating me like a baby. Plus, you're my best friend, and the thought of you out here alone with two people younger than me, frightens me. ''" ― Chase to Jacob on why she left Sam's pack Jared Cameron is Chase's older brother. The two had been inseparable since they were kids and always told each other everything. The night Chase phased Jared automatically knew what was happening with his younger sister. He helped her through the rough beginning, which also helped patch up the rocky relationship they had after Jared phased. Once she understood her new abilities, the original relationship they had was rekindled and they went back to normal. After Chase joined Jacob's pack in ''Breaking Dawn, the relationship with Chase and Jared became rocky once again, after she left Sam's pack, and decided not to come back. Jacob Black :: Main article: Jacob Black '' : "''You need me. We're like a pen to a paper. You're the pen and I'm the old, crumpled up paper. ''" : ― Chase to Jacob Jacob Black is the Alpha in Chase's pack. When Jacob first phased, Chase was the one to take him under her wing, and would always give him a helping hand whenever he needed it. After leaving Sam's pack, Jacob helped her through the rough time of her brother giving her the cold shoulder since she left and thought it was the wrong decision for her to make. When Chase officially decided to join Jacob's pack, he welcomed his best friend with open arms and made her his Third . After finding out about Jacob imprinting on Bella Swan 's child, Chase hadn't talked to Jacob for two days, but eventually came to the realization that it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't control it. Occasionally, when Jacob first joined, Chase would pick on Jacob calling him her "Little Jakers" because she's a few years older than him. Leah Clearwater ''Main article: Leah Clearwater '' "''So, out of me and Jared. Who is lower on the spectrum?" ― Leah to Chase Leah is the Beta in Chase's pack. When Leah phased the two instantly clicked, considering that Chase wasn't the only girl in the pack now. Ever since she joined, she was able to talk to Leah better than the guys because she understood how hard it was to be a female and not able to grow anymore. Since joining Jacob's pack, and the rough relationship with her brother, Chase confides in Leah more than she did before. Occasionally, the two would race in their wolf forms, Leah sometimes letting Chase win because of how hard she tried. Portrayal Chase Cameron is portrayed by Shay Mitchell throughout the Twilight Franchise. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (Flim)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (Flim)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Female Category:TWD Characters Category:Shapeshifter Category:Cameron Family